Aftermath
by Jara2
Summary: Set about 6 months after "Crossfire". Beckett is back at work, Castle struggles. Drabble written at work because the finale was not satisfying enough. No beta so mistakes for a non-English native speaker are inevitable. More to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Castle was standing at the window in his office. It was raining. He hated the rain because everything hurt when the weather changed. He felt it a bit before, with the mysterious injury he suffered during his missing time. He was scratched by a bullet he couldn't remember. But it was not as bad as this. He was shot into lungs, after all. The bullet mysteriously missed his heart but almost hit a spine. He remembered everything about that morning….when Beckett admitted to remember everything from her first shooting, he almost didn't believe her. But now he knew better. He remembered the pain, the blood pool spreading beneath him and most of all, the warmth of Kate's hand, giving a part of her life to his cold hand….it was interesting that she was the lucky one in that case. Bullet missed her vital organs so while she was able to get back to active duty within two months, he spent his first months in a wheelchair. Those were frustrating times.

Now, he felt how everything hurt. He couldn't sit in his chair but he couldn't stand either.

But he needed to sit and have some work done. He gave up on writing Nikki Heat novels a couple of months back, when he sent her on a run with her husband….he left the door open for her return but he had his hands free from deadlines. He promised Gina a book sometimes in the future, but nothing definite. He had enough material to write stories until the end of his life but somehow, he didn't think writing was not his desire anymore.. The shooting in his apartment changed him. Kate was the only one who understood this. When all those years ago, she got shot, the perspective on her life changed. In a twisted logic, it was the bullet in her heart that got them together.

Now it was his turn.

Kate has returned to work as a captain in 12th precinct but he didn't feel like following her around anymore. He could help in his own way. And his way was to fully get into his PI work.

What was originally only a hobby and a way to stay in touch with Kate, became a regular and susccessful business. Thanks to Haley, whose contacts, along with his, spreading from NYPD to MI6 and Interpol – and on the other side of the law as well – brought them high-profiled clients. He loved solving murders. Murder brought him to writing, after all. The motivation of every killer was fascinating, in its twisted logic, and he loved discovering it. But his business became a full time job and he discovered that to uncover espionage or even provide a security detail to high-profiled clients, had its magic, too. He was very picky. So was Haley. They both wanted honest, decent people as clients so they kept refusing potential clients who had some shady business going on. Sure, he had friends on both sides of the law but given Kate's work, he tried to stay as clean as possible. They both decided to stand on the line a long time ago. Never crossing it, but protecting both sides.

Now, for the paperwork. He managed to avoid it for years in the precinct, he had to add something to reports here and there but never had to do anything. Kate has always been doing the real police work. Now he did it. And, surprisingly, he enjoyed it. He was his own employee but he still went to solve his cases by himself, sometimes even assisted by NYPD because their cases often overlapped. But he rarely worked directly with Beckett and over the months, he realized, it was maybe better.

After the shooting, he became a bit more cynical, bitter, and sometimes was annoying even to himself. Like right now, when the pain went from his legs to his neck and he didn't know what to do. Maybe he could ask Haley, if she has some interviews coming up. They still managed to work in only three people, doing most of the work. They hired some extra people when a case was bigger or when they were asked to provide a security detail. Those were mostly Haley's friends he decided not to know more about.

And Alexis, his brilliant daughter, managed to handle all the contracts, invoices, all the paperwork, and all he had to do was just to read it and sign. He tried to talk her out of it. Office work or not, it was still a company handling security, investigations and sometimes helping with an occasional murder case. But she insisted and he knew she wouldn't quit. Also, it was in her genes. She got this from her grandfather, who was a spy and who he will probably never see again. And from him, of course. He was ashamed and proud at the same time, that he dragged her into this world.

After being indecisive about her future, she finally decided to study a criminology at school. He thought she would go for a law but in this line of business, she wanted more experience and less theory. For about two seconds, she was considering a police academy but fortunately, she thought she would stay and help – and protect – her silly father, who got kidnapped twice a year and kept getting into trouble. Working with her and Haley was different than with Kate. With his wife, he didn't need to say anything, they had that unique partnership where they had their minds set the same way. She was indeed his soulmate.

But changes are necessary in life and he once predicted they would become normal. He just didn't expect it to happen so violently, with a bullet going through his lungs and spine.

Kate called him in the morning…she didn't want to wait til the evening to tell him the good news. She was pregnant. And happy. He was thrilled, happy and scared. In their line of work, they were still in danger. They *were* the danger. After the shooting, they decided to move out for a while but now, they just redecorated and made their apartment more habitable, less office, suitable for kids. His mother and Alexis moved out. He paid his daughter a salary, of course, and not a small one, given the fact she was basically running things. Haley was great in getting clients and talking to people, so was he. But it was Alexis who was holding it all together. So she could afford to pay for her own place. He was also anxious to see her every day, to hear her. He got over the fact she was dating – when he was her age, he already had her. But after all they have been through, the anxiety was there, never going away. He was sure it would never go away. Especially after it was her who found them in the apartment. Lucky for them….and maybe for her. She walked there about 10 minutes after the shooting. In the absence of neighbours, nobody heard the shots and they would probably start looking for them too late. But if she wouldn't have decided to skip the school and check on them, they would be dead. But he still felt the horror, thinking about her walking into their apartment sooner. She could have been shot, killed even. He tried to talk to Alexis about this, but she was his father's child. Never talk about these things, as her limited experience in a criminal field made her also a bit more hesitant about sharing her feelings about everything.

The morning, after they took LokSet down, came to his mind. He knew something wasn't right but the fact it was over with all of them alive pushed that feeling away. Pain shot through his shoulder as the memories got to him again….

 _He lost a feeling in his legs right after he was hit. Something broke in his back as the bullet went through his lungs and further. He couldn't breath….he only said his plea to Calleb but it was all….he heard Kate running, tried to warn her but she already knew. She always knew. The same way he knew when there was something wrong with her. He heard shots and then saw or felt Caleb drop dead on the floor. Good. Kate finished him. He wanted to move, tried to get up or at least see what happened. But it all happened so fast….God no, not Kate. He heard how her gun fell to the floor, followed by a bigger 'thud' sound. Kate! Now he was able to move just enough to crawl towards her as she was trying to do the same. They had to do something but he already felt life leaving his body….his blood almost immediately created a pool beneath him…warm, sticky….he caught Kate's hand as she got to him. His phone was in his coat…he could only assume she didn't have hers either, because she would already reached for it…at least they were together…._

" _Rick…..hold on….somebody is coming…." her voice was strong, stronger then he would expect, given her injuries. She obviously couldn't move either. Long minutes passed, or it seemed that way when he finally gave up…he heard Kate's voice, comforting, still strong, but the darkness, the feeling that this is it….but they were together._

" _Dad! Hold on!...Dad!"_

"Dad?"

Alexis' tone of voice changed, still concerned.

"Do you want to bring your painkillers?" He was back at his office. Alexis' hand on his shoulder, He must have lost a track of time. They had something planned, a meeting with some client that he totally forgot about. He had to clear his head for it.

"No, thanks. I can't take the pills everytime something hurts." He tried to smile. He *was* happy. After Kate called him the news, he was beyond happy. But the pain…the constant reminder of how dangerous their lives were. He realized Alexis was staring at him, the worry in her eyes apparent.

"Listen, I am going to see Kate now. Could you tell Haley that I am going to meet her there?"

"Sure. Do you know where it is?" Alexis knew he was in pain but also knew better than to push him. She had to learn it the hard way, when in the first months of his physical therapy, he lashed out at her a few times. Now, he was almost healed but the emotional damage remained. Also, he should be resting. He also should use crutches but he refused. They were in his hidden closet, never to be seen again. He bought a stylish cane, that was not helpful at all but he said it looked good. And it had a steel skull attached to it. It basically summed up what her dad was before and what he has become after the shooting. It was him, but a bit colder, pragmatic.

"Yes. Don't worry. I know this may be a very important client for us." He smiled and moved from the window, which helped him to stretch a bit. Surprisingly, it helped.

"I read those papers you prepared but not all of them so I will probably sign them tomorrow. Tonight, I want you to come over to our place. We have some news." he winked and suddenly, he was her good, old dad. Crisis was over. For now.

"Sure. Say hi to Kate for me." he waved back and nodded. He took the cane and tried to look gracious and tall but his shoulders were telling a different story. She shook her head and went back to a reception desk to prepare papers for the courier.

Kate's chest hurt. Ironically, she always felt the pain where the first bullet hit her. It was incredible that she came out of their apartment shooting without any permanent damage to her body. Poor Castle probably got her share. She shivered. The memory of her trying to keep him awake hit her hard. She saw it all. Together, they went through hell. They almost died a few times, avoided bullets, and he was always able to keep her spirits up by his boyish charm and a man-child like nature. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. And sadly, it damaged Castle in the worst way possible. He struggled with the paralysis the first months, but was able to fight it. Then, something broke inside him. Probably the moment she went back to work while he was trying to stand on his legs for more than five seconds. She should have stayed with him. But they got through it and, she loved him even more. They got stronger, and even with the loss of some sparks in his eyes, Castle was still her Castle.

Speaking of Castle….she noticed his a bit crouched figure, slowly walking from the elevator. He looked so tired, pale as death. They didn't have a chance to talk in the morning as he was leaving for work sooner – some important case kept him and Haley busy this week. She was glad he had his job and that he found himself in the security business he originally refused to do.

As he passed officers and detectives, everybody greeted him. She never realized how popular Castle was in the precinct til he was gone. And after the shooting, they all supported them both. They treated Castle as one of their own. They always have but after the shooting, they all came to the same conclusion – maybe not officially, but Castle was just another cop, injured by a bad guy. Beckett also felt their support towards her and she couldn't be happier. Gates took over her job after the shooting and was very helpful but when Kate came back, Gates admitted that Kate was just too favourite to be replaced. Kate's ambitions were higher than captain of her own precinct but with a baby on the way, she decided to let the life lead her way.

It was a minor miracle that after being injured so many times, she still could get pregnant. But she was and when she heard the news from her doctor, the happiness was overwhelming. Especially because they had some problems with Castle. He wanted the child so much but was unable to do anything for almost three months. It was frustrating for him, as everything else. Their roles reversed, she was the one who was cheering him up. And she succeeded. So there he was, now shaking hands with Ryan and Esposito. Ryan took her role in the detective team after remaking the sergeant exam. Esposito, being the great, loyal partner, basically gave up that position because he knew his friend needed it more. As she saw it, Espo may never settle down. Him and Laney reunited for a month or two, but it was another of those "life is fragile" things that happened between them every time some crisis appeared. He comforted her after their friends' ordeal but that was it. Now when Castle was done greeting everybody, he headed to her office. She took a deep breath and smiled.

He was pale, obviously in pain. She didn't want to force him to take his painkillers but he was so stubborn sometimes. He kissed and hugged her, putting that silly cane of his aside.

"Hello there." he said, playfully. She couldn't possibly be mad at him. He looked relaxed despite the pain. She kissed him and didn't want to let go. He was shaking, as he was fighting the pain in his shoulder and back to stand straight but he was the one who kept kissing her. It was a long, passionate kiss they haven't shared for a while. He didn't need to say anything. They never needed too many words for expressing their feelings. He was wordy, she wasn't but their relationship worked on some subconscious level. She knew how fascinated people were by this and she smiled when he finally pulled away. Now, in her office, he could relax. He sat down, relieved he could stop pretending. Kate leant to him, kissed him the final time and then gently started massaging his right shoulder. She felt how he relaxed under her touch, it was sweet. And she felt happy that she could help in some way.

"I invited Alexis and guys over to our place today. We have to tell them the great news."

"Are you sure? I mean…I will be pregnant for another seven months so it could wait a few more days. When you feel better." She almost immediately regretted her words but Castle surprised her. He took her hands into his and made her sit on his lap. And smiled.

"Kate, we both know that it may be a while. And I don't want this injury….them….to win. Yes, I know my behavior in past few months was awful. I am annoying, moody, behaving like a sick child sometimes but all of that is my coping mechanism that helps me to get better. And it is working. But I refuse Markus, Caleb or even Bracken let win by destroying our happiness. We will have a dinner party tonight, end of discussion." He kissed her again and she had to stand up, realizing this is her work place.

"OK then. Tonight." She smiled, this time, it was a sincere, warm smile because she felt so much love for this guy that it almost hurt. He struggled a bit when he tried to stand up but this time, he allowed her to help him. But once he was out of the office, he was pretending everything was OK again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Streets were wet but it stopped raining and it was getting warmer. Castle felt a bit better as he was getting out of his car at the address Haley gave him. He also took one pill to ease the pain. He couldn't help it. He had to stay sharp but it was impossible with the pain going through his whole body. He struggled to get out of the car but he adjusted his seat to be a bit higher so it was not such a big problem as it used to when he couldn't walk at all.

Haley saw him and now was heading his way, with a wide smile on her face. He loved Kate, she was his rock, his anchor. But Haley was helpful in her own way. Simply by pretending that nothing has changed.

"So, you made it. Good. This guy is my good friend so I would hate to disappoint him. He wants to meet you personally because…well, you are the boss." She kept smiling and he smiled, too. He couldn't be mad at her for saying something like that. He failed to meet clients in the past because he didn't take it seriously. But with his writing block and a gap in finances that would follow, he needed to make this business profitable. He was responsible not only for himself, Alexis or Kate and their child but also for Haley. She turned down the offer to return to MI6. She could have made a lots of money freelancing but she decided to stick around. For some reason, she was fond of him, his family and friends. He once thought that Alexis found a sister she never had. He was so grateful to Haley for keep the business going when he was unable to even get out of bed the first two months. He could have never pay her enough money to show his gratitude. So this was his way to say thank you. Complete dedication to this job. And he really DID love it. He was his own boss, yet he had great business partner in Haley, and a huge support in Alexis and Kate. For a few seconds, he was the happiest guy in the world.

"So who is he and what does he need from us?"

"No clue. We'll know in a minute." Haley lead the way into a former warehouse building, remade into an office building, like others all around the town. The buzz inside the office was very loud. There were about fifty people in one open space office so Castle guessed there must were about two hundred people in the whole building. He never worked anywhere with regular working hours. Of course, he had some sort of working hours in his work with NYPD, sometimes very long hours. But he was never a paid employee so he basically just had his own working hours. He created his working schedule for his PI office based on Kate's, so he was leaving very soon in the morning because Kate was a morning person. It later afternoon now and those people didn't look like they were going anywhere.

Haley's friend was a very pale man in his fifties, and if Castle should guess, also very sick….he stood up from his chair, greeting them both.

"Haley, welcome! Mr. Castle, I am very honored to meet you. Haley talks about you a lot.

"Only a good stuff, I hope." said Castle, immediately biting his lip for telling a very unoriginal joke. But they all laughed anyway, which helped them all to relax.

"Richard, this is Tom West. We used to work together…now he runs this company and I have no idea what he does." Haley said it in a very joking tone but there was something else. She seemed a bit annoyed by not knowing what was West's work about.

"Ahaha, Haley…that is actually the reason why you are both here. I need to hire you for something that my lawyers or anyone else can do."

" , we do only a legal business." Castle didn't like the guy. He seemed mysterious and Castle never liked mysterious when it involved shady business he couldn't solve.

"No, no, you misunderstand me!" West waved his hand and lead them both to his computer in the corner.

"I apologize for the lack of office. This building was only recently renovated and all separate offices are not finished yet. I ordered some furniture but they didn't deliver it yet….where is it…." stocks and stocks on his table fell to the ground but he didn't seem to care.

"Here it is….come with me, we will need some privacy for this."

They followed him into a room with only chairs. Carpet in the corner was unwrapped and the whole room smelt from a fresh paint.

"This is ….sort of…our meeting room. Please, sit down."

Haley forgot her usual behavior and brought Castle a chair. Even with the painkillers, it was getting gradually more and more difficult for Castle to stand so he didn't say a word and only flashed a grateful smile in her direction. She understood. Tom West didn't need to know about his health issues.

"So Tom, why don't you tell us what is this all about?" Haley's business voice kicked in. She became a businesswoman after almost two years working for and alongside Castle. Now, when they were equal partners, it was in both their interests to be as professional as possible.

"Straight to the point. You are still the same." Tom smiled but his eyes remained cold….and sad.

"Haley, Mr. Castle, I need your help with a personal thing which sadly has an impact on my company and its employees. My fiancé….Megan Green….who has been my business partner for three years…has disappeared. I want you to find her because I am worried but…also because she ran away with most of our money and also blocked her share in the company. I cannot get to company accounts, therefore I can't pay my people. There is enough money for two months salaries, tops."

Haley looked surprised. Obviously, she had no idea. So Castle took over.

"Ah…fiancé? …"

"Please, I am Tom…"

"Mr. West, how did she disappear? How do you know she was not a victim of a crime? And what is it exactly you do here?" Castle was too experienced to fall for this man's joviality. He knew that the bolder people were, the more secretive they got.

"We run a simple stationery business. In the ground floor, we make notebooks, calendars…stuff like that. It started as a small hobby at home but only last year, we made contracts with some of the biggest New York companies and even some shops. Only last year, we hired about hundred new people, partially for a factory downstairs, but most of them are office workers whose job is to make customers happy. Megan…my fiancé…was in this since the beginning. We met about ten years ago but we got involved romantically five years later when we met again. I proposed to her last year, after our business kicked off. Now, I think it was just an elaborate scheme to steal from me. She took all her clothes, jewels, even photos and one morning, after I woke up, she was just gone. It happened about a week ago….I would have called you sooner but I thought I could reach her somehow, through some of her friends or family. Her uncle lives here in New York so I contacted him and he gave me contacts to some of her college friends….after I spent a few days calling, writing and narrowing down all possibilities, I came to a conclusion that I just can't do this alone. And I can't ask any of my people because they would know that their mortgages, pension plans or school plans for kids may be gone next month…"

"Tom. I had no idea you had a fiancé. You never said." she seemed hurt. _Did something happen between them in the past?_ The thought crossed Castle's mind but he decided not to push her.

"A lot happened since we last saw each other….look, Ill pay. I have pretty big savings in my own account and I am willing to give it all away. You have to understand that at this point, I…I just want the company money she took back so I can keep the business running. There are hundreds of employees here who may be out of job in two months."

He seemed sincere…and yet, Castle wasn't sure. He had some misgivings about their previous cases. He always wanted something bigger than solving problems for corporates or hire a protection for teen singers. But he got over it and their jobs varied. They kept hiring people from outside, mostly Haley's old buddies who were freelancing.

"If we do this, we will need your absolute honesty. Give us everything about her, your work, your money, what you did, especially this last year after you expanded. And we need everything, and I mean everything on _her_." Castle was surprised by the sound of his own voice. He was firm and calm and it obviously worked. Tom just shook his head, looked down to the floor and nodded. Haley was quiet the whole time. She seemed betrayed and he still didn't know why. Something definitely happened between those two in the past. But it was not important right now.

"Yes, I thought so. These papers contain personal information about Megan. And this flash drive has all information about our company."

"Thank you. We will go through it all and let you know if we are able….and willing…to take this case. But…don't get me wrong…you should really contact the police. You cannot know what happened. What may appear as her own disappearance, could be an abduction or blackmailing. She could be hurt or even dead. And if it is the case, the police will find out, with you as a main suspect. She may have been framed. Trust me, I know how well a skillful and intelligent person can set up a situation that appears different than it really is." Castle spoke from experience, of course. But Haley next to him nodded. This was more of a police business than PI. And even if things were really as Tom described them, Megan was a thief and a fraud.

"I already told you why I have to keep a secret….I promise once you will find any kind of a proof that this was more serious crime than Megan running away with my money, I will call the police. But if it gets out….press will be all over it, we'll lose clients and in that case, we are done. Two hundred people out of job. I am really trying to do it only for them. Please…Haley….", he looked at Haley, probably the first time since they sat down, his eyes seemed full of pain all of the sudden, "I feel betrayed by Megan but I am worried sick at the same time. But I just…can't yet….I know it is not too neat and yes, it is a case for the police *if* the actual crime happened but to be honest, we don't really know anything yet, do we?"

 _Well, he can be persuasive_ ….Castle thought while he exchanged looks with Haley. She shrugged and nodded. And then talked for the first time.

"OK Tom….as Richard here said, we will consider it. We have to go through it all. Castle here doesn't like going against the rules when it involves the police and I tend to agree with him. We could lose our license if you should withhold some info. Are you really telling us everything?!" Her training kicked in and Tom backed up a little.

"Yes, Haley, I would never lie to you. We weren't in contact lately but I still care for you enough to know you." She only nodded and was already heading out of the door.

"Well, we will give you a call, Mr. West." Castle at least shook the man's hand. He already decided to turn him down but he wanted to hear Haley's part to the story and he also didn't want to decide for her.

"Thank you, , I appreciate it." West stayed in the meeting room while Castle rushed – or tried to – out of there. He left his cane in the car so walking cost him a lots of strength already.

He got to Haley when she was already standing next to his car, waiting.

"We are not taking this case." she said, without any explanations.

"I agree. But I would like to study the materials he gave us. Maybe talk to Kate about it in the end. He may be a murderer for all we know…" the last comment was harsh, but to his surprise, Haley didn't protest.

"I….need to do something. I will meet you in the office?" said Haley.

"No, actually, me and Kate, we have a little party in our place tonight. I would like you to be there because it is for family and close friends only." she blushed a little, because this close friend and family thing was still new to her. So she only smiled, nodded and then turned around and went away, without saying a word.

Castle stood there, confused, and then sat into his car, adjusting seat again because of his back, and finally went home.

He smelt it before he opened the door. Something smelt so good. When he entered, Kate was in the kitchen. She rarely cooked but when she did, it was worth the wait. Also, it was unusual for her being at home sooner than him.

"Wow, Kate, that smells so…good." Kate smiled and continued in cooking.

"That´s my dad´s old recipe. We used to do this on rare occasions, when something good happened. I think the last time he did this was when I went to tell him about our engagement."

"You never told me. That´s nice, actually." Castle slowly went to to kiss his wife and then sat at the table. He couldn´t sit on the couch, not before his body full recovers. It was too soft, too low for him to get up without problems. Tonight, he didn´t mind. He only wanted to sit and watch his beautiful wife moving, dancing around the kitchen. He loved her so much. How did this incredible woman become his wife? How did he, from all people, got so lucky?

"So, what about that client of yours?" Kate casually asked, while Castle simply had problems to focus. He was just too much in love right now.

"Um…what?" she smiled because she knew he was just staring at her as a teen fanboy watching his favourite actress walking by…

"I asked about Haley´s friend. What is it about."

"Aaha, this. We are not taking the case. I am not really sure what happened between the guy and Haley but the whole thing stinks. I actually meant to ask you about this. His fiancé ran away with his money. Or so he says. But he never reported it and wants us to find her and the money. First, he should have reported both, her disappearance and the theft. And I don´t like his behavior. He may have done something to her. Do you think you could….take a look?"

"I am sorry Castle but if he didn´t decide to report the missing money, and as long as we have no evidence about her being hurt or worse, there is not much we can do. In order to investigate a crime, there has to be one. It´s his money, his choice not to report it. It could very well be a partnership thing…partners everywhere do this, they just walk away. And there is no homicide, which doesn´t give me any reason to start poking around."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But we are not taking the case anyway. Especially after I saw what it did to Haley. I let it go but I have to ask her in the morning. She is not exactly a sharing person but I need to give him a reason why we are not taking his case and I need Haley´s reason for that, too. Anyway….." he stood up because he was not willing to wait any longer, he needed to kiss Kate again. But just as he went to her – in his very slow pace as his back started to ache again - a door bell sounded.

"Ah, our guests are here….hmm, shame." He winked at Kate who smiled softly. She knew exactly what Castle meant.

They all came at once, as if they agreed to. Except Alexis and Haley, who had to close the office and appeared five minutes later. Castle looked at Haley who only silently shook her head: _Later_.

Castle looked around the room that was suddenly very noisy, even though there were not that many people in there. Just their closest friends and family. All melted in one because their friends were their family. Only Jenny, Ryan´s wife, did not make it because she was taking kids to her parents´ house. So they were in their usual group, with Ryan and Esposito drinking wine already, Laney talking to Kate in the kitchen, with Alexis, Haley and his mother sitting on the couch. He was still worried about Haley a bit but he decided not to start now.

"OK people, dinner is ready!" Kate´s voice was as an alarm bell. Everybody started to fight for the best chairs, as if it was a kindergarten. Castle had to smile because this was _his_ kindergarten and he felt lucky. All pain and bad mood was gone, thanks to these people. They stood by them no matter what, especially those two detectives in the corner, fighting for a corner chair.

When they finally sat down, the dinner went smoothly and was surprisingly quiet. Even Haley finally got into a better mood. He winked at Kate who only silently nodded.

"So, guys….the reason why we invited you here is not the usual meeting with friends thing…"

"Did Beckett finally allow you to buy that Gandalf´s cane?" Esposito was Esposito and everybody started to laugh.

"No…but she may reconsider in the future." Again, he looked at Kate. She let him to tell them the news.

"The thing is….ever since the shooting, it was a bit frustrating for us. Especially the first months." He paused a bit, haunted for a second by bad memories but continued so the others didn´t have time with comforting talk. He hated that.

"…before it, we talked about starting a family but due to the nature of the LokSat case, it was impossible. Well, I don´t want to make any speeches about that….we only found out this morning that we are going to have a baby!" the reaction was as loud and as immediate as he expected. He looked at Alexis, half-expecting her to be mad or shocked but she looked so happy.

"I will be a big sister? Well, finally, you took your time!" and was the first one to hug Castle. Her wonderful, dad who went through hell to make this happen.

After the initial excitement, they sat at the table, and talked. It was almost two in the morning when the last person – Alexis, of course – left.

"I don´t know how about you, but this was one of the best evenings in a very long time." Said Castle, when he was lying in the bed, as he watched Kate going out of the bathroom.

"Yes, it was. We are very lucky."

"We are." She crawled to him, only resting head on his shoulder. She got used to this. Police captain or not, it gave her a sense of comfort and safety, feeling his body against her. When he hugged her, she felt protected. Her walls always dropped down and she became a woman, who chose to be just a wife. She loved that. All responsibilities she had, the mask she had to wear all day, she could let it all go.

Castle was, in a way, thinking the same. Whatever happens tomorrow, they had this moment, this beautiful, wonderful moment of joy and peace. And nothing else mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is shorter. I won´t have much time to write next week so be patient. I finally got an idea where to go with this so hopefully, I will be able to write more soon :) Thank you all for all your reviews.

Chapter 3

When Kate came to the kitchen, Castle was already gone. It was unusual but since he started working full time in his office, it was not that rare. Also, he said something about making sure Haley was fine. This may turn into "one of those cases" when it is very personal for them. She wasn't used to this but life was about a change. This may actually be good for them, to become a normal couple they always thought they could be. Kiss bye in the morning and then share work stories in the evening. She liked the idea. Except…their life reality disagreed. It was only a matter of time before she would need his help with something or he would need hers.

She was just getting ready to go when the door bell rang. So soon?

"Martha?" Castle's mother lived on her own but she spent a lot of time in his office, keeping herself busy with some easy papers between her performances. Her latest play was a success. So much so that she could afford to properly start acting studio business and was thinking about opening a real acting school. So it was unusual for her to show up like this, especially after leaving very late the night before.

"Katherine, I would…may I come in? I need to talk you about my son."

"Of course, come in." it was still a bit surreal, given the fact she was the one who had to be invited only about three years ago….so much happened since then….

"Would you like some coffee? There are some leftovers from last evening, too."

"No, thank you, dear. Come, sit." Martha was already sitting comfortably on the couch, as if she has never left. Kate sat next to her, curious.

"I….you know I love my son…we never openly talk about it but Richard…Alexis, now you, are the only family I have. And I am very concerned about Richard. I am not sure how to talk to him anymore. Sometimes, he is his old self but sometimes…he seems so angry that I am almost afraid to say something. When I tried to comfort him, he lashed out…I was so happy when he came back after his disappearance and I already felt that he changed. I buried him back then….I never openly said that but I did. And then he came back, got married and then all hell broke loose again. I mean, Katherine, don't take this the wrong way but sometimes….I miss not being worried every day. I miss days when I didn't imagine a police officer coming to my door, telling me that my son was killed. And now…he is so different. We all are. And you are the only one who seems to be able to reach him. How…what should I do?"

Beckett sat there, confused, touched and sad. She understood so much. She knew what Martha meant but she was going through a change, too. Her wounds hurt as well, and then the pregnancy …Kate knew how to deal with Castle because she was he same And knew how to handle it.

"Martha, the reason why I can talk to Castle is simple. We are in this together. To say we went through hell together would be an understatement. He changed me, too. I am more vulnerable, especially when I am with him. But me and Castle, we both were never good with our emotions. I built walls around them and Castle was hiding behind his charming attitude, often pretending like nothing was going on. But there is always a breaking point for everybody and his injury was that breaking point.. I think if he didn't spend two months in a wheel chair, it might have been easier. But Martha…you are not the only one worried…and with him…sometimes, in the middle of the night, I wake up, making sure he there with me. Only last week, I panicked, because he went for a walk in the middle of the night. He was only in the park across the street but I freaked out. The two months he was gone, were the worst moments of my life, too. But I am trained…or maybe just used to, handling these emotions. Give him some time, Martha. His wounds are not yet fully healed. And, also, he still has dreams about his lost time. He knows _what_ happened, but he doesn't remember. But then he hears or smells something and suddenly, he has a nightmare about it. We talk about it, Martha, don't worry. He isn't in this alone. But as far as you or Alexis are concerned…you are the closest people he has. So he is very reluctant to show any weakness. He will be OK and then he will tell you everything. I already see glimpses of his old self from time to time."

"Katherine…that was very honest, thank you. So…time….I was never a very patient person but I guess I need to be." she sat on the couch for another ten seconds and then stood up, more relaxed.

"I'll go now. I am sorry for keeping you from your work."

"Don't worry about it. I am a captain now so my hours are more flexible." she winked at Martha as she was walking her out.

"Take care, and be careful, especially with my new grandchild now."

And then she was out. Katherine was still confused and very emotional because the speech she gave to Martha was not like her. But Kate assumed that maybe she needed to talk to someone about this and who else would better understand than her mother in law? She never fully understood their relationship, but knew it was very warm and loving, in its own way.

But she didn't have time to think about it because captain or not, she was indeed late for work.

Morning in the precinct was hectic. Pale and tired, Kate walked into the office where everybody was running around.

"Hey, Espo, what happened?" Esposito was on his way somewhere, almost ignoring his captain.

"Ah, you are here. Sorry. There was a triple homicide soon this morning. It was not released to press yet and I was just about to call you, we are on our way there."

"Three dead? How did that happen?" She followed Esposito out, without even going into her office. She still went to see crime scenes from time to time but she felt she should be at this one – especially after press arrives.

"I am not sure. Laney didn't say much but from what she said, three people were poisoned in their office…and no, it wasn't an accident. Some gas was released into the room where they were. That's all I know for now."

He rushed away, with Kate behind him, meeting Ryan at a car outside.

Castle didn't find anybody in his office. Alexis still had to attend some classes and Haley was sometimes gone for days, chasing clients or doing some stuff of her own. He didn't ask, she didn't tell. It worked well.

When he got his second morning coffee he noticed three missed calls from the same number on his office phone. From around three o'clock in the morning. Almost subconsciously dialed the number back but it was already disconnected. That was weird. He had no idea why would someone call in the middle of the night. He knew enough people who were able to get into trouble – himself included – in the middle of the night but all of his closest friends had his cell number. He decided to start his day by investigating this.

Castle called to the phone company but all they were allowed to tell him was that the number was disconnected and was in use for about only a day. Without a police warrant, he couldn't get more details. Damn. He really missed police resources. He didn't want to bother Kate for something that may not even be important. So he decided to call the next best person.

"Morning Richard.." her voice was a bit tired but who knew what she was doing after she left their apartment.

"Hi, Haley…are you on your way to the office?"

"Yes. I overslept for some reason. Too much wine, I guess. You have always the good kind." He heard a smile in her voice. That was a good sign.

"I don't want to talk over the phone about this but….do you remember the guy who helped us to get a phone number of that dirty businessman two months ago? I was still a bit…hazy at the time so I totally forgot." He was a few weeks back at work at the time, still very much on painkillers so he was in the office only to take his mind of the pain and anger he felt.

"Yes, I do. Let me get to the office, I have his number somewhere. What is going on?

"Not over the phone."

"That bad, hmm?"

"No…well….I don't know. Call me paranoid but I would prefer to discuss this in person." Castle got a bit more paranoid and more careful after a few years with the NYPD and after the shooting, he was not sure by anything. Castle and Kate lead a dangerous life, even when they tried to pretend otherwise.

"I understand." of course she did, he smiled.

"I will be there in 20 minutes. See you."

So he waited….he decided to go through West's files just to be sure that their decision to decline him as a client was a good idea. And then he turned on the news….


End file.
